ostpreussenwikiaorg_de-20200213-history
Wielbark-Kultur
thumb|Steinkreis der Wielbark-Kultur (hier im pommerschen [[Węsiory westlich von Danzig]] Die Wielbark-Kultur, auch Braunswalde-Willenberg-Kultur, polnisch Wielbark-Kultura, war eine im Norden des heutigen Polens verbreitete archäologische Kultur aus dem letzten vorchristlichen bis zum 4. Jahrhundert. Vermutlich bildet sie den Ursprung der Goten. Entdeckung und Namen thumb|Braunswalde (Gościszewo) und Willenberg (Wielbark) am Rand des Weichseldeltas Im Jahre 1874 wurde zwischen den preußischen Dörfern Braunswalde und Willenberg zwischen den Städten Marienburg (Malbork) und Stuhm (Sztum) ein eisenzeitliches Gräberfeld mit 3.000 Gräbern entdeckt. Im Jahr darauf wurde im Correspondenz-Blatt der deutschen Gesellschaft für Anthropologie, Ethnologie und Urgeschichte darüber berichtet. Die Willenberg-Kultur wurde früher als „gotische-gepidische Kultur“ eingeordnet. In Polen wurde zunächst „ostpommersch-masowische Kultur“ bevorzugt, um gegenüber dem skandinavischen ein einheimisch-slawisches Element zu betonen. Seit 1945 gehört der Fundort Willenberg zu Polen, heißt jetzt Wielbark - und somit hat sich die Bezeichnung Wielbark-Kultur eingebürgert. Charakteristika Die Wielbark-Kultur ersetzte im letzten Jahrhundert vor der Zeitenwende die Oksywie-Kultur an der Weichsel unterhalb von Thorn (Toruń) und weiter westlich bis zur Persante (Parsęta). Für den Beginn der Kultur ist kennzeichnend, dass Friedhöfe der Oksywie-Kultur weiterbenutzt wurden unter grundsätzlicher Änderung der Bestattungssitten. Männer wurden in Körpergräbern bestattet, Frauen in Urnen. Den Toten wurden im Unterschied zu vorangegangenen und benachbarten Kulturen keine Waffen, sondern lediglich Bekleidung und Schmuck sowie vereinzelt Sporen mit ins Grab gegeben. Ähnlich wie skandinavische Kulturen dieser Zeit errichteten die Menschen der Willenberg-Kultur steinbedeckte Erdhügel, Steinkreise, Bautasteine und gepflasterte Areale. Typisch an der Metallverwendung der Wielbark-Leute: Gebrauchs- und Schmuckgegenstände wurden häufig aus Bronze hergestellt, seltener aus Silber, nur ganz selten aus Gold und Eisen. Im Jahre 2000 wurde in Czarnówko bei Lębork (Lauenburg) in Ostpommern Gräber mit einem Bronzekessel gefunden, auf dem Männer mit Suebenknoten dargestellt sind.M. Macynska, D. Rudnicka, Abstract: A grave with Roman imports from Czarnówko, Lębork district, Pomerania, Poland http://web.archive.org/web/20080517091921/http://www.dainst.org/medien/de/Germania_82-2.pdf thumb|upright=1.5|Oksywie-Kultur und frühe Wielbark-Kultur: rot Ausweitung der Wielbark-Kultur: lachsrot, zu Lasten der Przeworsker Kultur: orange, zu Lasten der Jastorfkultur lila Jastorfkultur: blau, Ausweitung hellblau Przeworsker Kultur gelb und orange, später nur gelb Die Fundstätten der ersten Phase befinden sich größtenteils in der Umgebung zur Ostsee fließender Flüsse, also nördlich der pommerschen Wasserscheide Ostsee/Netze. Mit der Zeit dehnte sich die Kultur in südwestlicher Richtung bis in die Region Großpolen aus, Steinsetzungen nicht so weit wie die Bestattungsriten. Dabei wurde die andernorts fortbestehende Przeworsker Kultur regelrecht verdrängt. Entscheidend war aber die Ausdehnung nach Südosten. Um 200 n. Chr. erreichte die Wielbark-Kultur die heutige Ukraine, während ihre Spuren an der unteren Weichsel im 3. Jahrhundert deutlich nachlassen und im Lauf des vierten Jahrhunderts ganz aussetzen, was für eine vollständige Abwanderung der entsprechenden Bevölkerung innerhalb von drei Generationen spricht. Gleichzeitig breitete sich nordwestlich des Schwarzen Meeres die Tschernjachow-Kultur aus, die in ihren Ausdrucksformen große Ähnlichkeit mit der Wielbark-Kultur, aber auch Beziehungen zur Zarubincy-Kultur hatte. Deutung Der Beginn der Kultur stellt die Aussage des Jordanes infrage, die Goten seien insgesamt aus Skandinavien an die Südküste der Ostsee eingewandert. Im Detail ziehen Forscher aber unterschiedliche Schlüsse. In der neueren Forschung wird oft angenommen, die Kultur habe sich ohne Zuwanderung vor Ort entwickelt und die Einwanderung der Goten aus Skandinavien sei nur ein Mythos.Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Artikel über Goten, Oksywie-Kultur, Przeworsker Kultur und Wielbark-Kultur Andere Forscher nehmen an, eine kleine Gruppe von Skandinaviern (die in der Getica erwähnten Amaler, wenngleich Amaler vor dem 4. Jahrhundert nicht sicher bezeugt sind, seien zugewandert und haben sich mit der einheimischen Bevölkerung vermischt. Archäologisch ist jedenfalls keine Einwanderung aus Skandinavien nachweisbar, was, neben anderen Punkten, gegen die Ursprungsgeschichte (Origo gentis) des Jordanes spricht.Zusammenfassend Walter Pohl: Die Germanen. München 2004, S. 24. Selbst Herwig Wolfram, der die gotische Frühgeschichte nicht immer kritisch sieht, muss eingestehen, dass archäologisch eine Einwanderung aus Skandinavien nicht nachweisbar ist (Wolfram. Die Goten und ihre Geschichte. 2. Aufl. München 2005, S. 23f.). Belege Weblinks * Tadeusz Makiewicz: The Goths in Greater Poland / Die Goten in Großpolen (auf Englisch) * Tomasz Skorupka (Muzeum Archeologiczne w Poznaniu): Jewellery of the Goths Kategorie:Archäologische Kultur (Bronzezeit) Kategorie:Archäologische Kultur (Eisenzeit) Kategorie:Archäologische Kultur (Europa) Kategorie:Geschichte (Ostpreußen) Kategorie:Goten af:Wielbark-beskawing en:Wielbark culture fr:Culture de Wielbark it:Cultura di Wielbark ja:ヴィェルバルク文化 pl:Kultura wielbarska ru:Вельбарская культура sv:Wielbarkkulturen uk:Вельбарська культура